cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Jeffrey Dean Morgan (1966 - ) Film Deaths *''Dead & Breakfast (2004)'' [Sheriff]: Neck snapped by a posessed zombie. *''Watchmen (2009)'' [Edward Blake a.k.a. The Comedian]: Falls to his death after being thrown through a penthouse window at the end of a fight with Matthew Goode. (Thanks to Agustin and Tommy) *''Jonah Hex (2010)'' [Jeb Turnbull]: Killed by Josh Brolin, some time before the story begins. His body is later seen when Josh digs him up then briefly comes back to life when Josh uses his supernatural powers while touching him. *''Shanghai (2010)'' [Connor]: Killed in a struggle with a jealous Ken Watanabe after Ken discovers Jeffrey with Rinko Kikuchi. *''The Resident'' (2011) [Max]: Shot in the head with a nail gun by Hilary Swank (to finish him off) after she shoots him in various parts of the body, causing him to fall through the floorboards (although he seems to be still alive as the film ends, his wounds are clearly fatal). *''The Salvation'' (2014) [Delarue]: Shot in the back of the head by Mads Mikkelsen, in addition being shot in twice with a rifle by Eva Green before he could shoot Mads. *''Guns for Hire'' (2015) [Bruce]: Shot in the head by Michele Hicks, as he takes Ever Carradine hostage. *''Solace'' (2015) [Agent Joe Merriweather]: Fatally wounded when he is shot in the side by Joshua Close, his symptoms exacerbated by his late-stage cancer; he dies (off-screen) after speaking to Anthony Hopkins in the hospital. *''Desierto'' (2015) [Sam]: Left to die in the desert. *''Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016)'' [Thomas Wayne]: Shot to death along with Lauren Cohan as Brandon Spink watches helplessly. He dies after uttering his wife's name, after seeing her die from her gunshot wound. TV Deaths * Sliders: El Sid (1996)'' [Sid]: Shot with a pistol by Rebecca Chambers as the entire prison compound started to sink into the ocean. *In the Blink of an Eye (1996)' [''Jessie Tafero]: Executed by the electric chair (off-screen). *Star Trek: Enterprise: Carpenter Street (2003)'' [Damron]: Shot with a phase pistol by Scott Bakula when he attempts to release a bioweapon. His body was later seen again after being transported to the future. His body is seen yet again in the ship's morgue (then played by body double Henry Farnam) in the later episode ''The Forgotten''. (Jeffrey was wearing heavy alien prosthetics for the role). *Weeds: You Can't Miss the Bear (2005)' [''Judah Botwin]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack while jogging with his son (Alexander Gould), some time before the series starts. (Jeffrey does not appear in the opening episode, but the character's death is established; he has only appeared in the video tape/flashback footage in the episodes Free Goat and Dead in the Nethers.) (Thanks to TS) *''Grey's Anatomy: Losing My Religion (2006)'' [Denny Duquette]: Dies of an embolism following heart surgery. (Thanks to Alex, Bridget and TS) *''Supernatural: In My Time of Dying (2006)'' [John Winchester]: Dies of an apparent heart attack, after offering his life to a demon in exchange for saving the life of his son (Jensen Ackles); his body is seen in the next episode on a lit funeral pyre with his ghost later seen in subsequent episodes. (Thanks to Bridget, TS and Sara) *''Texas Rising (2015 TV Mini-series)'' ['Deaf' Smith]: Dies from tuberculosis with Bill Paxton by his bedside. (Historically inaccurate, the real Deaf Smith died on November 30th, 1837. This mini-series shows him dying before October 22nd, 1836). Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Anya Longwell. *Mr. Hilarie Burton. Gallery Jeffreydeanmorgan.jpg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan dead in The Watchmen JDM.jpeg|Jeffrey Dean Morgan appearing in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Morgan, Jeffrey Dean Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1966 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by tuberculosis Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by biological weapon Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:People who died in the Supernaturalverse Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Action Stars Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Historical death scenes Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:War Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Mikael Håfström Movies Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Batman cast members Category:Animation Stars Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Voice Actors Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Grey's Anatomy cast members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Angel Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Weeds Cast Members Category:The OC Cast Members Category:Sliders Cast Members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners